


Safe

by fuzipenguin



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What goes through DG's mind after the foursome meet back up at the tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Livejournal on 4/26/08. Updated with a few extra words to actually be the double drabble I had originally claimed it to be.

                Glitch is on the floor after a wrench to the head, and all she can see is Cain's smile of welcome and hear his voice calling her Princess. Relief washes over her; she had resolutely refused to wonder what had happened to the Tin Man, especially after seeing Glitch's sprawled form under the wings and claws of the MoBats as they had carried her away. Now he is in front of her, whole and seemingly well, and while she's distantly glad to know Glitch is also alive, it's the lawman's arms she is jumping into. She cannot keep the wide smile off her face any more than she can keep her arms from going around his neck, or her body pressing into his, her nose eagerly inhaling his familiar scent.   
  
                Too late she remembers the loss of his family, his tendency to push others away, and she jumps back, turning her attention to Glitch, who  _is_  nursing a head wound after all. She ignores the look on Cain's face, but she can't forget the warmth of him, the feel of him clasped to her, and knowing that her Tin Man is safe is nothing in comparison to a little embarrassment. 

  
~End


End file.
